The Gilderoy Lockhart Official Fan Club Magazine
by Merlyn
Summary: [Updated - 31 May 2002] A magazine dedicated to our beloved Gilderoy Lockhart ;)
1. The Official Gilderoy Lockhart Fan Club ...

**1 Sickle 3 Knuts  
Volume 1  
Issue 1  
1 May 2000**

THE GILDEROY LOCKHART OFFICIAL FAN CLUB MAGAZINE

Hello there Gracious fans of Gilderoy Lockhart!

Gladys Gudgeon here, president of the official Gilderoy Lockhart fans club. We fans want to make sure that our favourite wizard gets well soon and writes more of his wondrous books. 

**_Contents_**

**_Gilderoy Lockhart: The Biography Part 1_**_  
Part one of our stunning look at our beloved Gilderoy's life. _

**_The Gilderoy Lockhart Book list_**_  
The almost-complete Gilderoy book list, for those people who have still *shame on you* not got a firm hold on everyone of Gilderoy's books._

**_The Gilderoy Lockhart Award List_**_  
The complete list of what awards our dear brave Gilderoy has won and what he won them for._

**_Problems_**_  
Your problems answered by out very own agony aunt. Notalot O' Moaning_

**_Questions and Answers_**_  
Your questions about Gilderoy Lockhart answered by Ima Wondering._

__

**Gilderoy Lockhart: A Biography Part 1**

Gilderoy Lockhart was born Coventry, in 1960. His parents Kia and Hermes Lockhart were a great influence on the little Gilderoy, encouraging him to stand up for himself and never over estimate the power of ones imagination.

Gilderoy was raised in an entirely magical family, he was sent to the Junior Academy for Young Wizards, in South Wales to try to encourage his magical development. 

His parents often treated their young son to special things; Gilderoy was the proud owner of a Comet broomstick at the tender age of eight. He played for his school Quidditch Team almost a year later. 

Gilderoy played the position of seeker, but was always careful to make sure that he wonderful blonde flyaway hair did not make the rest of his team jealous. He made an excellent seeker and was often award the man-of-the match award, something that he still holds dear to his heart. 

Although growing up in South Wales he never learnt the language and has always maintained that he wished he did, so that he would be able to help rid Wales of all the evil it holds.

_Part two in next week's issue._

****

**THE GILDEROY LOCKHART BOOK LIST**

****

Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Making Good Impressions  
Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Self Improvement  
Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Hair Care  
Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests  
Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Magical Plants and Fungi  
The Complete Gilderoy Lockhart Book Collection Volume 1  
The Complete Gilderoy Lockhart Book Collection Volume 2  
Break with a Banshee  
Gadding with Ghouls  
Holidays with Hags  
Travels with Trolls  
Voyages with Vampires  
Wanderings with Werewolves  
Year with the Yeti  
Dancing with Dragons  
Playing with Poltergeists  
Hunting Hinkypugs  
Magical Me

**THE GILDEROY LOCKHART AWARD LIST**

****

**Order of Merlyn Third Class**  
For service to the Magical Community 

**Five times winner of Witch Weeklys Most-Charming-Smile-Award**  
The great honour which he won ever year for the past five years. Although he does not always convey this, he is proud to have been one of the only people to win this award more than twice running.

****

**PROBLEM PAGE**

****

Our magical problem solver Notalot O'Moaning will solve almost any problem you have.

Dear Notalot  
I am currently obsessed with anything to do with Gilderoy Lockhart; I even dress up like him! My husband is getting worried and I am getting worried. What is wrong with me?

Yours Sincerely 

Ineed Help

__

_Dear Ineed  
No there is nothing wrong with you, you are just suffering all the systems of 'over fascination syndrome' In most cases I would recommend you see a physiatrist but as it is our beloved Gilderoy I suggest that __you __let it run its course. _

__

Dear Notalot  
Ever since Gilderoy Lockhart became ill I have spent over a thousand galleons on get well soon cards and presents. Not one of my letters has ever been answered, nor any thank yous sent. I am worried that Gilderoy Lockhart may not like me what can I do?

Yours Sincerely

O.B.Sessive 

_Dear Ms Sessive  
WOW! That is a problem, remember that Mr. Lockhart is often swamped with fan mail. He probably does not just have round to answering yours yet. The same reason why he has not responded to any of your gifts of sympathy, he does not have the time currently to get a round to replying._

__

**More problems solved in the next issue!**

**QUESTIONS**

**_Ima Wondering answers some of your questions._**

****

**Where I get hold of the all the Lockhart Books at a cheap price?**_  
Flourish and Blots do a half price deal on books you buy through mail order._

__

**Are there any other biographies about Gilderoy Lockhart?**_  
Not that we know of, Gilderoy Lockhart is a very private person. He only decided to write his autobiography last year after too many fans were asking him very personal questions._

****

**Does Lockhart respond to all his fan letters personally?**_  
Yes, he does. _

****

**Where can I get hold of A Simple Cure? The play about Lockhart's defeat of the Waga Waga Werewolf?**_  
If you ask in Flourish and Botts, they might tell you where you could get hold of the scripts. Most good theatrical companies in the magical world will have a copy._

****

****

**This is all for the first issue of The Official Gilderoy Lockhart Fan Club Magazine. Please submit your comments and suggestions to this address:**

**__**

**_The Official Gilderoy Lockhart Fan Club Magazine  
Office 666  
Magic Road  
Diagon Ally_**


	2. The Official Gilderoy Lockhart Fan Club ...

1 Sickle 3 Knuts  
Volume 1  
Issue 2  
31st May 2002

THE GILDEROY LOCKHART OFFICIAL FAN CLUB MAGAZINE 

Hello there gracious fans of Gilderoy Lockhart!

Oh dear, it has been a while hasn't it? We owe our delay in publication due to our undeniable grief concerning our beloved Gilderoy's current situation. We all wish him a speedy recovery. 

Gladys Gudgeon  
President

****

CONTENTS

__

Gilderoy Lockhart: The Biography Part 2  
We continue our stunning look into the unique and somewhat amazing life of our hero.

****

Gilderoy Lockhart's Hair Care Tips  
Tips for looking after your gorgeous locks in the only way you can - the Gilderoy Lockhart way! 

****

  
Quiz  
A chance to win signed copies of ALL your favourite Lockhart books!

****

  
Problems  
Look at what are troubling our readers, and what our solution to their shocking problems is. 

****

  
Questions and Answers  
Another chance for you to ask our wonder with all the answers - Ima Wondering - the questions you are in need of the answers for!

****

Gilderoy Lockhart: A Biography Part 2

When it was finally time for our little wonder to leave the nest of the Young Academy of Wizards. He chose not to grace his presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (fearing that he would upset the other less-able pupils), but instead to attend the prestigious private school the Academy for Magical Education.

The Academy for Magical Education, as our readers will no doubt know is regarded as the school, which breeds the most perfectly presentable young witches and wizards. Here, Gilderoy found himself flourishing under the guidance of the most amazing headmaster of our time - Adiel Cheese.

It wasn't long before young Gilderoy had been moulded into the fine gentleman we all know and love. He was made Head Boy and once again became the school's favourite and captain of the school's Quidditch Team. 

****

Gilderoy Lockhart's Hair Care Tips

Exclusively to 'The Official Gilderoy Lockhart Fan Club' we can bring you hair care tips straight from the great man himself.

Tip #1 - rub a little honey in with your Gilderoy Lockhart Hair Care Potion to give your hair that wondrous shine. Not too much though, you don't want to blind other fliers or attract the attention of bees believing you to be a bright and glorious flower!

****

Quiz

You chance to WIN your favourite Lockhart books, ALL signed by the author! Isn't this exciting?

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?  
2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's proudest achievement?  
3. What prize did Gilderoy Lockhart win for his first published play?  
4. All together, how many awards does Gilderoy Lockhart have?  
5. What was the make of Gilderoy Lockhart's first broomstick?

Answers to:   
Owl Box 12  
Office 666  
Magic Road  
Diagon Alley

Include your name, address and owl contact so that we can send you your prize! Winners will be announced in the next issue. 

****

Problems

Notalot O'Moaning takes a look at what is bothering you.

Dear Notalot  
Recently I have been subject to rather rude comments from my work colleagues. They seem amazed that I am a big fan of Mr. Lockhart's. I work for the Ministry of Magic's Werewolf Registration Department, and I am always surrounded by my male colleagues, please help me by letting me now I am not alone in being a male fan of Mr. Lockhart's!

Yours faithfully,

Ami Gay

__

Dear Ami  
You'd better tell your work mates to watch out; otherwise I'll be round there to sort that lot out! Of course you are not alone in your enjoyment of our amazing Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart is for all genders, and how can your colleagues not appreciate his work in a field that is all too familiar to them. Don't you worry; everything will be all right. 

Dear Notalot  
I am very worried at the moment. I heard about what happened to our beloved Gilderoy whilst working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am very worried that he will not recover and be unable to write any more of his wondrous books. Please, you have to help me! I am starting to feel ill with worry! 

Please help me!

Ima Worrier

__

Dear Ima

Oh! You share your name with our amazing Gilderoy whiz, a good sign for all there. Not to worry there! We have spoken exclusively with the people at the hospital where our beloved fighter is staying and they assure us that he will be fit again in no time, and no doubt writing up his adventures at Hogwarts!

****

Questions and Answers

Our super-whiz, Ima Wondering answers those questions you've always wanted to know the answers to!

****

My drama group is thinking of putting on a play about Gilderoy Lockhart. Can you tell me if this is possible, and whom I would need to ask for permission?  
Providing you intend to dramatise your own version of Lockhart's life, providing once more that it is not abridged or altered in any way, then that should be fine. If, however you wise to dramatise his autobiography, then you will need to write to the publisher and obtain permission that way. 

****

  
I heard that Gilderoy Lockhart was nothing more than a fake, is that true?  
Certainly not! Let us clarify that there have been some malicious rumours going round recently, which we can only assume were started by a failed writer. Do NOT believe them, they are _not _true.

****

  
Is Gilderoy Lockhart married?  
No, he's not.

****

  
Besides the obvious 'Defence against the Dark Arts', what else can Gilderoy Lockhart teach?  
Just about anything! He specialises in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology, but he can lend his hand at almost every subject on the curriculum.

****

Well, this is it for another issue of 'The Gilderoy Lockhart Official Fan Club Magazine'; hopefully the wait for the next issue will not be as long as the first. Please send your comments and suggestions to:

__

The Official Gilderoy Lockhart Fan Club Magazine  
Office 666  
Magic Road  
Diagon Ally


End file.
